Blood Turned To Tears
by Harbinger Loki
Summary: Dark JinxKid Flash fic. This blood turned into tears A broken heart runs my body. Dripping forth until I give my life I have become a sacrifice. It hurts me just to think of you. I void the pain that is unbarring To know that I take these sufferings from


Blood Turned to Tears

Dark Kid Flash x Jinx

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

AN: This is supposed to be a really dark and angst-ridden small one shot that I thought up. One has to wonder how Kid Flash would switch sides because having Jinx doing all the readjusting is almost always more cliché.

LLLLLLLL

"_This blood turned into tears  
A broken heart runs my body  
Dripping forth until I give my life  
I have become a sacrifice  
It hurts me just to think of you  
I void the pain that is unbarring  
(To know that I take these sufferings from you)"_

_-'Blood Turned to Tears' As I Lay Dying_

LLLLLLLLLL

She teased him too much.

They both knew she had.

They both knew she knew it.

His mind control had broken and he'd taken what she willingly dangled in front of him. Blue eyes dark with a lust that she had never seen before. It frightened her to think of him now, his hands coursing their way down her front, caressing and chilling her to the bones.

She thought she had known him, cheerful, happy, and in control but she was really wrong. He was as bipolar as his speech patterns.

Clutching herself to the bathroom stall, dress all torn from his hands, strength from his desire fueling him, making her flinch as he tried to approach in his gentlemanly side. She was wrong again.

She was always wrong. He was right that she could be a hero, but she couldn't without him being a villain and she realized that he was right more than she could ever hope to be.

She also loved him. Why did she love someone who had committed such an awful act to her? Because afterwards, he realized it as well, tears falling away from cherubic cheeks as his once dark lust-ridden orbs became the blue hue they had once been.

He cried with her. What a sad couple they made. This was not their world for their love and they both knew it. Crying, she reached over to his raping hands, bringing herself into his arms once more, not to fulfill a desire that was still there as she knew she was the only woman he loved, but to do a deed, a punishment and a godsend for them both.

A mirror fell broken behind them. He didn't pay it any attention. He knew what was going to happen.

Using her powers of bad luck, she got up to only slip and land them both through a spike of reflections.

She was going to save their love for their next life where perhaps they could be together with none of this villain and hero things.

I love you……..His last breath escaping as the tears fell away into the blood diluting.

I love you too………

That's was all he needed to hear, a dirty bathroom ceiling from above with some pink hair, all he wanted was no longer in his body.

Her last thoughts as she held him, warmth desperately falling away into the coldness of bathroom and the winter outside, were of her dark love for him, even if he had lost himself and taken her virginity, raping her until she cried out his name dozens of times, she was happy for that.

That was how they were found, eternally embracing as the reflecting spike through both of their chests could not be removed. Their blood not diluting with their tears they had shed.

Strangely if anyone went there to see death place of a small time hero and anti-hero, they could still see the bloodstained mirror having the blood turn to tears.

LLLLLL

This made me cry as I was typing it up. Anyway, I wanted to take a darker view of the entire pairing, by taking a different approach with Kid Flash becoming more of a villain to her and still be himself. What I can guess that I am trying to say is that I hope I portrayed the darker path that a relationship between them might become while still be true to their characters or whatever.

My inspiration from this came from a combo of reading a fic and listening to Paint it Black by the Rolling Stones which is one of my favorite songs!


End file.
